prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria Montgomery
Aria Montgomery is one of the main characters in the Pretty Little Liars series. She is portrayed by Lucy Hale. Biography Aria Montgomery is the "weird girl" of the group who moves back to Rosewood with her mother Ella, father Byron, and younger brother Mike after an extended absence in Iceland following Alison's disappearance. She has returned more mature and elegant. Prior to her first day back in high school, she goes to a bar and instantly strikes a conversation with a handsome guy. There is instant chemistry between the two. When she arrives in school the next day, she finds out that the guy who she made out with at the bar was none other than her new English teacher, Ezra Fitz, and embarks on a long-term relationship with him, with many ups and downs, even though there is love in the relationship. Season 1 The series begins with a flashback in a barn where Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are having a sleepover; they are startled by their best friend and queen bee Alison, who frightens them by causing creaking noises outside the barn as a practical joke. The five girls gossip and share secrets before falling asleep. When they awake they realize that two of the girls are gone, Spencer comes back telling them Alison is missing and that she heard a scream. One year later and Aria and her family have returned home to Rosewood after living in Iceland for her father's sabbatical. Aria still feels troubled over her best friend’s disappearance which concerns both her parents who encourage her to reconnect with her old friends. Aria sees through her dad's concerns, however, and reassures him that she is still keeping his secret. She drops her brother off at lacrosse practice and stops at a Bar and Grill. There, she meets a man named Ezra who mistakes her for a college girl and informs her that he will soon be starting a new teaching post. The two feel an instant connection and end up making-out in the bathroom. During a conversation with her father, we see flashbacks of Aria and Alison catching her dad making out with another woman in the back of his car, a student. Aria begins to reunite with her old friends, mainly Emily, taking note of Hanna's transformation and the fact that all of her friends basically lost touch with each other after Alison's disappearance. Sitting down for English class, Aria discovers that Ezra is in fact her new English teacher, Mr. Fitz. After an awkward moment, Aria receives a text message from an unknown "A" which reads "Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A". Aria attempts to continue her relationship with Ezra, but he rejects her telling by her everything has changed. This attitude doesn't last long though. During Alison's funeral, he finds her and won't let her say goodbye one more kiss. Aria meets up with Emily, Hanna and Spencer at the funeral, and they reveal that each has received a message from the mysterious A. The police now reveal that the girls need questioning again as they are now looking at a murder case, before they each receive a text saying, "I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. -A." Things are a bit tense at home because Aria knows Byron's secret and her mother still does not. Aria makes a comment to her dad about focusing on his family instead of work. Ella picks up on the weirdness, but Byron plays it off as a teenage girl thing. Aria and her friends continue to be tormented by the anonymous "A," who seems to know all the secrets they told Alison, including the secret surrounding a mysterious blind girl, Jenna Marshall. When invites Jenna to join them at their lunch table, her presence triggers a flashback to the night of the "The Jenna Thing." The four girls and Alison are having a sleep over and trying on each other's clothes when Alison claims to have seen Toby Cavanaugh spying on them through her window. To get revenge, Alison and the girls toss a stink bomb into his garage. However, it causes the garage to explode, presumably causing Jenna to lose her sight, a fact that Jenna seems determined to hang over their heads. Aria and the other girls are called down the principal's office to be questioned by Detective Wilden about Alison's death, now that her body has been discovered. Wilden thinks their stories sound a bit too rehearsed, but he can't prove anything. Aria continues her illicit affair with Ezra, while trying to come to terms with her father’s own affair. She tries to transfer out of his class, which he reluctantly agrees to, but the school denies the request. Apparently, she and Ezra have the same taste in movies because Aria and her mom run into him at the movie theatre and spend an awkward afternoon together. Later, he picks her up in the rain and they give into their feelings once again. Back home, smiling, she passes her father sitting alone in the living room and he starts to seriously talk to her about Ella knowing something is up. He basically asks her to continue keeping his affair a secret, explaining that the woman he cheated with now works at Hollis College and he has to see her periodically. He makes excuses about his affair, and right on cue, Ella walks in with Mike, bringing Chinese takeout. Aria goes upstairs to change, but takes a look at her picture-perfect family sitting together happily before ascending. Then she gets a text from "A" warning her that her secret relationship with Ezra may not be a secret much longer... While enjoying breakfast with her parents at a café, discussing the book she is reading for school, "To Kill a Mockingbird." They tell her to read the author's biography next, and Ella goes inside to order more food. Alone, Byron unwittingly asks if Aria likes her teacher, flustering her ever so slightly. Just then, Meredith, the student Byron had an affair with, shows up, and Aria flashes back to the two of them making out in her father's car; they had noticed that they were being watched. Byron flounders a little, before introducing Aria and Meredith to each other, and Meredith asks in a chipper voice if Byron received her message. Meredith wants a referral from Byron, and he seems willing to help. Meredith tries to make conversation with Aria, but Aria coldly cuts her short. Meredith smiles intensely at Byron, and Byron smiles back, to Aria's chagrin. Ezra bids Aria good morning before the contents of Spencer's locker come spilling out. Aria senses Spencer is stressed out, apparently drowning in her schoolwork. Aria then corners Ezra in his classroom and asks him out on a date, making plans to hang out after the opening at the gallery and to tell her parents that she is at Noel's party. Ezra feels a little awkward, but reciprocates somewhat when Aria tries to touch him. Mrs. Welch walks in, cueing Aria's turn to exit. Aria then arrives at her mom's gallery to find unsuspecting Ella chatting and laughing with Meredith. Ella announces she has invited Meredith to the gallery opening the next night, and Aria is horrified. As soon as Ella is out of earshot, Aria tells her to get lost and find someone who's available, unlike her father. Aria attends Noel's party, but leaves early to attend the gallery opening. There, Ella and Byron talk and laugh happily as they stand together entertaining guests. Suddenly, Meredith shows and Aria walks up to her to kick her out of the party, but Meredith just shrugs when Aria brings up the previous day's conversation, saying she can do what she wants, and takes Aria's glass from her hands. Later, Aria knocks on Ezra's apartment door (3B), and he opens it, happy to see her. She asks to come in, clearly upset, but Ezra says it isn't a good idea. She apologizes, but before she leaves, Ezra asks if she is okay and offers to drive her home. She reveals that home is the last place she wants to be, and he holds her close, there in the hallway, while Aria is badly in need of comforting. The next day, the girls reconvene in the woods to create a memorial for Alison, a place they can go to remember her together. They change their minds about the location and decide to pick a more public place for the memorial, someplace not so difficult to get to. They hear someone near them in the woods and run away, stumbling upon the friendship bracelet Alison used to wear, perhaps planted by whoever was in the forest with them. Spencer has had enough of "A," blocks all unknown numbers and emails, and encourages the girls to do the same. Aria can't help seeing Ezra around town; he rides his bike past her and her friends, who all comment on his "nice legs." Aria continues to see Ezra, making plans to have dinner at his place to discuss the status of their relationship. At the Montgomery's, Ella is cooking dinner. Aria lets her mom know that she can't make it for dinner tonight, and Ella informs her that Mike also has other plans, so dinner will be a romantic evening for two for Byron and Ella. Just then, Aria again flashes back to her father's kissing Meredith in his car. This time, she additionally recalls how Ali had tried to convince her to tell her mother what she saw. When Byron tried to call Aria, Alison had warned her not to pick up, correctly suspecting that he would try to talk Aria out of revealing what she saw. Alison had warned Aria that she could risk losing both parents if she didn't tell. Aria says, "Mom," like she is about to tell her something important, but instead she asks for a carrot and walks away, leaving Ella curious. After the tour at Ezra's, they discuss the problems her parents are having in their marriage. A misunderstanding causes Aria to leave early, believing Ezra was calling her immature, while he was only trying to express she might not be aware of all the facets of her parents' relationship. Thee tension is evident the next day in English class. A class discussion over a character's hypocrisy in the assigned novel they are reading, "To Kill a Mockingbird," turns awkward when Ezra vehemently defends Aria's opinion to a student named Sperling. Ezra jumps down his throat, accusing him of not attempting to understand the book. Eventually, he comes to his senses, realizing other students may be picking up on the weirdness. Later, Aria heads to Ezra's apartment in a fury. She blasts him for the way he handled the class discussion, snappily defending her in a way that people could detect something amiss. She also goes off about the suggestion that her parents have an arrangement, telling him that he doesn't understand the situation. But Ezra defers to Aria and doesn't try to argue. Instead, he tells her that he would like to get to know her better and closes the door. They talk candidly, and Aria comes to the conclusion the most she can do is tell the truth. She leaves with the intent to tell her mother about the affair. When Aria returns home to her mother, she discovers Ella sitting in the living room. She announces that she has something important to tell her, but before she starts, Ella hands her the note she received from "A" revealing Byron's infidelity and Aria's knowledge of the affair. Ella walks away, wordlessly. It appears "A" has found other ways to get to the girls. Ella is devastated and Aria feeling more guilty than ever for keeping it from her. Later, Spencer sends an S.O.S. to Emily and Aria, and the girls gather in front of Spencer's vanity, which has been vandalized by "A." The next morning, "A" then sends them a video which was recorded from inside Spencer's closet. They check the closet and find the lipstick used to write the message on the mirror. Aria notes it is Alison's exact shade. At home, Aria listens while her parents fight. After Byron leaves, Aria apologizes to her mom for keeping his secret for over a year. Ella is shocked and hurt that Aria has known for so long, but doesn't blame her. Before class, Aria congratulates Spencer on her new academic achievement. Then Aria then meets up with Ezra in his classroom to see if they can make plans after school. He hesitantly lets her know that he will be reading some of his work later at a bar. Thrilled, Aria asks if she can come, and Ezra bashfully agrees warning it could get ugly if it doesn't go over well. At the poetry reading, an old college friend of Ezra's named Hardy is in attendance as well. He spots Aria, who is clearly there to support Ezra and introduces himself as Ezra's old roommate; in turn, Aria admits that she is Ezra's student. Ezra then comes over, surprised to see Hardy, and the three hang out, playing darts, eating French fries, and sharing old college stories with Aria. Back at his place, Aria lets Ezra know how much she enjoyed herself. She makes a comment about college guys which Ezra uses to pick a fight, and start a conversation about their relationship. Aria convinces Ezra that when they're alone with no one to judge, it feels right. Ezra asks her to stay, but Aria has to get home, promising to cook him dinner tomorrow night. At home, Aria tries to comfort Mike about the fact their parents are fighting. The next day, she shows up at Ezra's door with groceries in hand and learns that she accidentally left her phone there overnight. Evidently, Ezra intercepted a message from "A." Assuming it’s a friend of Aria’s she confided in about their affair, he quickly puts an end to their relationship without allowing for an explanation. Later, Aria makes dinner for herself and Mike, trying to shield him from the negativity of the household. Another day, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily arrive at Aria's to console her with Chinese take-out and rag mags – thinking she’s sullen from her parents' marriage troubles, when in fact she’s depressed over the breakup with Ezra. While discussing their plans for homecoming dance, the girls open their fortune cookies to find another prank from "A" notes cluing them into the fact that he or she will be attending homecoming as well. Aria tries to approach Mr. Fitz at school, but he claims to be late for a staff meeting. Hanna visits Aria's house later to get ready for homecoming. She comforts Aria about her family situation and unsuccessfully tries to get her to admit who she's crushing on. Hanna assumes it is a boy in Iceland and insists she move on. At the dance, Hanna and Spencer joke with Aria that they will share their dates with her. Aria is assigned to the same booth Ezra is working. She tells him again that she did not tell anyone about them and that "A" is not a friend; that someone is messing with her. She nearly tells him about The Jenna Thing, but stops because it's not only her secret to share. When given to the opportunity to leave the booth, she takes it. Later, Ezra sees Aria dancing with Sean and walks away looking disappointed. She spots him and follows after him down the hall away from the dance. She tells him that she knows it's over, but she can't stand the idea of him hating her. Ezra says he could never hate her. He regrets not being able to take her on real dates in public and is afraid he's asking too much of her. He admits to only coming tonight in hopes of seeing her. Things are left unresolved as they go their separate ways. Aria and the other girls search for Emily and are distressed to discover broken glass and blood in the chem lab, fearing the worst. The next day, Aria and Spencer visit Emily at home to fill her in on Toby's sordid past with his stepsister, Jenna. They try to get Emily to tell the police the truth about what happened last night, but she's not even sure what the truth is. Hanna bring's Toby's therapist file and the girls argue what to do with it. Aria begins to wrestle with the separation of her parents, further mitigated by their refusal to actually speak to each other and instead communicate through their kids. Ella won't attend Mike's lacrosse game so that she won't have to sit with Byron. She tries to contact Ezra, but he won't return her many phone messages. On top of all of this, she receives flowers from a surprise suitor - Sean, who admits to having fun with her at Homecoming once Hanna ditched him. Aria looks for Ezra at school, but instead finds a substitute filling in for him. In the hall, Sean expresses his interest in Aria, but she cuts him short and reminds him that Hanna loves him, and taking revenge on her by asking out her best friend is low. He agrees, and just then, Mike comes barreling through the hallway, physically fighting with another student. Sean helps Aria break up the fight, and Mike walks away ticked off. Aria tries to visit Ezra in his apartment, but he is nowhere to be found. She uses the key under the mat to get in, and while she's inside, hears the answering machine record a message from a New York school confirming their interview with Mr. Fitz the next day. Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna begin to prepare for Alison’s memorial. The memorial sparks memories of a summer day that the girls had spent lounging by the shore of the lake when Alison had romanticized how fabulous it would be to die in a mysterious way. Ali's brother, Jason, walks in and basically takes over the planning of the memorial. At school, Aria flashes back to her last conversation with Ezra before he disappeared and tears down an outdated Homecoming poster. Hanna lets Aria know that Sean's friend, Noel, wants to ask her out and tries to convince her to double date after school. At first she says no, citing her mental preoccupation with her parents' marital troubles, but after recalling how she used to have a crush on Noel, she accepts Hanna's date offer. She flashes back again to that same summer day and remembers how she and Alison had spotted Noel with a girl named "Prudence." Alison had torn into her too, suggesting that she was anything but chaste with Noel and provocatively suggested that she had gotten a boob job. Aria had enviously ogled at Noel applying sun block on her back. As if reading her mind, Alison asked if she would "also" do something like that to get Noel's attention. She then teased Aria for falling for brainy guys. She also called Noel immature and simultaneously perfect for Aria, flustering her. Aria's parents argue and eventually separate over her father’s affair, with her mom moving out of the house and into an apartment above her art gallery. Noel Kahn, a boy Aria used to have a crush on, asks her out. She declines at first but eventually accepts when the school’s SATs are canceled and they have to take shelter due to a hurricane warning in which Ezra makes his return and tells Aria that she was all he thought about. At Mona's "glamping" party Ezra texts Aria to meet him near the party in his car. She does so and the two eventually end up kissing and are spotted by Hanna who has been surveying the area with binoculars, to spot who "A" is. She thinks A is Noel Khan because she sees him write something on the back of Ezra's car. Before she can tell others, Hanna is hit by a car, and Aria reads a text from "A" who tells the remaining girls that "She knew too much. -A". In "Moments Later", Aria finds the message on Ezra's car where they made out saying "I see you." Aria, Spencer, and Emily visit Hanna at the hospital. Hanna says that Noel is "A," but Aria refuses to accept that a guy she knows and crushed on could be doing this. She asks him where he was the night before, but he lies and says he was with his best friend. Eventually, Noel admits he saw Aria making out with Ezra, and wrote on the car. Noel thinks Ezra raped Aria and he offers to help her tell the police. Aria makes him promise not to tell anyone. Ezra tells her later that Noel blackmailed him to get a better grade on an essay, but when Aria confronts him about it, he denied it and said he was just asking Ezra to look it over again. Aria also helps Ezra with his play in the "The Badass Seed" as manager but eventually quits because it put too much pressure on their relationship and made other students, especially Mona, suspicious. In A Person of Interest, Jenna is writing an essay with Ezra's help; it involves the accident that blinded Jenna. Ezra's curiosity is piqued and asks Aria what she knows about it. Aria tries to change the subject by offering to cook a gourmet dinner at his place. Later, she mentions to Emily her feelings, who encourages Aria to trust Ezra, but Aria isn't sure. Ezra comes home to his apartment to see Aria decked out and a fancy dinner awaiting them. But, Ezra kills the mood by bringing up Jenna's accident again, and Aria avoids him the next morning. She returns the next day, and spills "The Jenna Thing" to him. Ezra responds understandingly and tells Aria his opinion of her is not changed. Aria is tearful, and the two embrace. In "Monsters in the End", Aria finds out that Ezra has an ex-fiancée named Jackie Molina. Ezra explains to Aria that he loves her and nothing is going on between him and Jackie anymore. At the end of the episode, Officer Garret stands outside Ezra's door and sees Aria exiting his house. The episode then ends by Garret saying "I'd like to talk to you about one of your students". Then, an unknown person takes the spare key to his house from under his welcome mat. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls", Ezra texts Aria 10 messages saying that a cop was at his house and he needs to talk to her. Aria eagerly rushes to school and Ezra says he turned in his resignation. Aria gets very worried but then Ezra says that Hollis has offered him a job. Aria then punches Ezra because she had thought that they were caught. Ezra explains that Garret was there to ask about Spencer, the trophy, and props. He adds that he will not be her teacher anymore and that they can go out in public. Aria's dad, Byron Montgomery has a faculty mixer at his house and Ezra explains that he will be there. Aria then teases him about being a professor and says, "I'll show you my room." At the faculty mixer Aria answers the door, and Ezra's ex fiancée, Jackie Molina, standing in the doorway. She explains that she works at Hollis which prompts Aria to go to her room angrily because of what just happened. Ezra and Jackie see each other, and Jackie gives Ezra a smile. Ezra goes off to find Aria, and Aria tells him that she can't help but think that Ezra still has feelings for Jackie and is angry with him. Ezra says that he didn't know she would be there and says she was just a T.A. then. Aria explains that up until then, he was the only guy who didn't lie to her. She then leaves Ezra standing there in her bedroom. Season 2 In the aftermath of Ian's apparent death and disappearance, the girls are brought to the police precinct by Officer Garrett Reynolds, who pauses along the way to make sure none of them speak about his involvement in the extortion scheme. With Ian's body missing and the entire town of Rosewood questioning what exactly happened the night before at the church, Aria and girls have a lot of explaining to do. The police and their parents are not quite sure what to believe, the girls' parents rally together the next morning to try and help the four girls, informing them they will start seeing a therapist. Now being forced to talk out their problems, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer feel more alone than ever. Even with a reassurance that everything they discuss won't leave the therapist's office. Back at school, Aria is chatting with her mother in the hallway. They discuss the family situation, and Ella announces she plans to move back home. Ari is happy to hear it. The rest of the school is abuzz with rumors about the girls’ story. Mr. Fitz erases a damning hangman meant to spell out “LIARS” drawn on the board. Then, Noel, back from his suspension, waltzes back into class, rudely remarking about the drawing on the blackboard. Aria and Spencer exchange pained looks. Ezra beckons Aria to speak privately in the classroom. He checks if Aria is alright after hearing abour the incident with Ian and asks if she wants to talk about it, but she is uncommunicative. He tells her nothing has changed, he is here for her and still loves her. Ezra tries to apologize about Jackie, but Aria is mostly unresponsive. He asks if they are over, and Aria can't manage more than a "I don't know..." She leaves the room and he looks very upset. With the girls being forced to go their separate ways for a bit, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer need each other now more than ever. Aria arrives at Spencer's house one night to find the window of the door is broken and someone entered the house. She enters the house and calls out "is anyone home?" Someone in a black mask and outfit runs from upstairs and body slams Aria into a table, then flees the scene. Aria and Spencer both believe that it was Ian, who came back to get rid of or injure Spencer, but got Aria instead. Aria later discovers the intruder is none other than her little brother Mike who "panicked" when he pushed her and ran. On the eve of Ezra's last day at Rosewood High, he begs Aria to meet him so they can work things out. Aria, on the other hand, is not so sure there's anything left to say. As Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer try to keep their distance from each other, each girl looks to distractions to help fulfill the "separate time" request from their parents. Aria channels her inner artist and signs up for a pottery class at Hollis College. Not only does the class qualify as "separate time," but it also gives her an excuse to see Ezra on campus, so there are benefits on both sides -- that is until she finds out Jenna is also taking the class. Aria drive to basketball practice to look for Mike but he isn't there. Aria has a chance encounter with Jason he compliments her and brings back some surprising memories, and confesses how he misses her pink hair. As the shocking news about Ian's death makes the rounds through Rosewood, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and their families all try to cope with the outcome and some much needed closure. Aria looks to find comfort in Ezra, but with their relationship still new to the outside world, the couple struggles to be so public so fast. In "The Devil You Know", Jason and Aria draw closer as he confides to her about the night his sister disappeared. In "Never Letting Go" after a talk with Jason, she promises not to tell anyone what he said, and when her friends prejudge him she is quick to defend him. One night Jason DiLaurentis shows up on Aria's front porch with her little brother Mike whom he caught trying to break into his house. Mike then threatens Aria that if she tells their parents, he'll tell them she had been secretly meeting her friends during their "alone time". After much questioning and nagging, Mike confesses he broke into Emily's garage amongst many other neighborhood homes and that he was the one who broke into Spencer's house and body slammed Aria into a table. On the eve of the Rosewood Charity Fashion Show, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer are surprised with Jessica DiLaurentis' return to town and her request that they participate in the show on Alison's behalf. Aria takes up the opportunity to try and help jog Jason's memory of the night Ali disappeared. As the charity event gets closer, walking down a runway in a fancy gown may not seem that hard, but nothing is ever easy for the Pretty Little Liars. Unexpectedly "A" sabotages the show. After the turn of events Jason smashes the CD that Noel was using to intimidate Aria and Jason gives her a ride home In "Surface Tension," Aria's parents have a dinner party at their house, and invite both Ezra and Jason. The night is quickly interrupted when Officer Barry comes to tell Ella and Byron that Mike was arrested. Aria, now alone with Ezra and Jason, tries to fill an awkward situation. Then she receives a phone call from Spencer about the hockey stick Toby found and her assumptions that Jason may have killed Alison. Aria refuses to accept this, as her friendship with Jason starts to grow onto something deeper. Aria then searches through the things Mike stole, and finds the pot Jenna made in their pottery class. Later, when she questions Mike about it, he says that he didn't steal it from the Cavanaugh's, but Garrett. Aria then sends a text to Spencer saying not to trust Garrett anymore. In "Picture This," Aria struggles with herself. She starts having romantic/sexual dreams about Ezra and Jason. Feeling guilty, she pushes herself on Ezra (after practically ignoring him the week before). He senses something is wrong, but drops it when Aria denies it. Jason pursues her and kisses her, but she rejects him saying she isn't available. Unbeknown to her, Jason seems to have been stalking her and taking pictures of her, as pictures of her were found all over Jason's dark room. Neither one of them know that they are being watched by Garrett and Jenna while they speak. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," Aria confesses that she kissed Jason and her dislike of Ezra's friendship with Jackie. She believes that Jackie is interested in Ezra. Jackie subtly hints to Aria that she is being naive about her relationship with Ezra, and Aria is left upset. Aria is also told by Ezra that he is ready to take their relationship public and tell Aria's parents. He kisses her right there in front of Jason's house and Jason sees them. Jason hands her the box of Ali's things she was there to see, then she gets in the car with Ezra and drives away. In "Over My Dead Body," Aria shows up to Ezra's office with two cups of coffee, but does not enter because Jackie has beaten her to it. She overhears Jackie make an advance and Ezra tell her he is seeing someone and not interested. She leaves when her phone buzzes - a text from A threatening Dr. Sullivan's life. Aria meets the girls at Spencer's house where a box waits for them, courtesy of A. Inside are 3 dolls representing Aria, Spencer, and Hanna. The doll instructs Aria to "get rid of Jackie" using a copy of her paper and the paper she plagiarized it from. She doesn't want to use this information against Jackie because she is afraid Ezra will never forgive her, but ultimately decides she has no choice. She goes to Jackie's office and shows her what she has on her, saying, "I think you should leave Hollis." While getting ready for Tom and Isabel's wedding, Aria talks to her mom, who apologizes for asking her to lie in the last episode. Ella leaves to take a bath, then the doorbell rings. Aria answers it and it is Jackie there to threaten to make Aria and Ezra's relationship public if she doesn't break up with him. Aria says, "you know that would hurt him much more than me." Jackie says she doesn't want to hurt him, but will if she has to. Aria attends the wedding then leaves with Spencer and Hanna in search of Emily. They find Emily, and a shovel with coordinates to a location in the woods. They find the location and begin digging up what they think is Dr. Sullivan buried alive, but Rosewood cops descend and arrest them on suspicion of murder. At the police station, Aria asks to make her phone call. She appears to call Ezra, crying, "I made a terrible mistake and I need you." Relationships Ezra Fitz: They're currently secretly dating. *'Started:' "Pilot" *'Ended:' "For Whom the Bell Tolls" *'Reason:' Aria thinks Ezra still has feelings for Jackie, and is also upset because Ezra didn't tell her Jackie worked at Hollis *'Started back up': The Goodbye Look *'Reason': Aria realizes she has made a mistake leaving Ezra and runs back to him by his car, where they kiss and make up. Noel Kahn: They briefly dated. *'Started:' "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone" *'Ended:' "Moments Later" *'Reason:' Aria realizes that Noel is a jerk and not someone she wants to be with and that she has stronger feelings for Ezra Fitz. Trivia * She had pink highlights a year ago before going to Iceland, whilst in the book it was 3 years ago. * In the book, Aria's parents wanted their children to call them by their first name which is in the series, they call them "Mom" and "Dad". * In the series' pilot episode, Aria is the first character shown/mentioned after the flash back while in the book, it was Emily. * Lucy Hale auditioned for the roles of Hanna Marin, but was given the role of Aria instead. * Aria has an alternative fashion sense and loves music, she is also the darkest character out of the four. * It was pretty simple for Lucy Hale to adapt to Aria's dark style and personality, because of her role in Wizards of Waverly Place as Miranda Hampson. * Aria is the only girl "A" hasn't tried to kill. Quotes Gallery AM.jpg AM001.jpg AM002.jpg AM003.jpg AM004.jpg AM005.jpg AM006.jpg AM007.jpg AM009.jpg AM010.jpg AM011.jpg AM012.jpg AM013.jpg AM014.jpg AM016.jpg AM017.jpg AM018.jpg AM019.jpg AM020.jpg AM021.jpg AM022.jpg AM023.jpg AM024.jpg AM025.jpg AM026.jpg AM027.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Montgomery Family Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Protagonist Category:A's Messages Category:TV main character